


View From His Eyes

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Accords, Anti Sokovia Accords, Civil War Team Captain America, Drabble, Not Rhodey Friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), actual MCU Rhodey is cool and awesome, also on FanFiction, anti tony stark, but kind of a jerk in Civil War, not Tony friendly, the fanon and Civil War version anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events in Siberia, Tony and Rhodey decide to release to the public the footage of what happened in Siberia in order to turn the world against Rogers.What, what do you mean it wasn’t a good idea to release the video from Tony’s first person view as he tried to murder Bucky and Steve by hand?
Comments: 37
Kudos: 107





	View From His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Gibbs_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



Tony Stark had been feeling bitter about the fallout of the Sokovia Accords and over what happened in Siberia, he had been silently ranting in his head about what the so called Captain America had done in trying to break up Tony murdering his friend Bucky and wanting to do it by hand making Rogers watch. How dare he keep silent about knowing that his precious pal had murdered his parents and his laughable apology...

While ignoring the fact that Steve admitted in Siberia that he didn't know that for sure that HYDRA had Bucky done it, they were a secretive terrorist organisation that infiltrated governments and agencies around the world since Arnim Zola was recruited for Operation Paperclip. They would have more assassins than just the Winter Soldier and while Steve had a suspicion, it wasn't really proof and he admitted that he was probably just protecting himself in his letter when he did it from him.

Steve had lied to him for years, while it was true that a lie of omission was still a lie it didn't really matter that Tony directly lied to Steve's face that they could get the Accords amended after he signed and whether he could actually have control over Bucky's fate.

He had been asked by Rhodey over if something over than just the Accords and the fight with Cap was bothering him, he relented and told Rhodey what had happened, even showing the footage from the view of his helmet via FRIDAY with audio of the video Zemo showerd them and Tony asking if Steve knew. Rhodey still sore over the argument over the Accords and the injury that he had gained with possibly not being able to walk without Tony's helmet, was more furious than ever over Rogers and him deciding that he knew better than 117 countries and the US Secretary with the Congressional Medal of Honour.

The one who conveniently never brought up footage of Harlem due to his personal involvement.

Rhodey said that Rogers was damn lucky that Tony wasn't using the call to him in order to track him down and hand him to Ross. Tony letting his emotions take over suggested that they let everyone know what had happened by releasing the footage to the public.

Rhodey the usual voice of reason along with Pepper to Tony also was letting his emotions cloud his judgement and agreed with him, thinking that it would be a good way to get back at Rogers by turning everyone against him.

They released the footage to the internet late one afternoon and waited a while before seeing the fruits of their labours.

They avoided news and social media until late in the morning and saw the footage and news story surrounding it was trending. They looked in glee as Tony had FRIDAY show them what they were seeing. They had been anticipating this...

Enormous support for Rogers?

Related to the news was data gained form Natasha Romanoff releasing the HYDRA documents online and it showed all the data used in the Winter Soldier Program to show that Sergeant Buchanan Barnes was brainwashed into HYDRA's puppet and it confused them why that was brought up.

They saw the reactions and they were shocked, while there were a lot of people being sympathetic for Tony seeing his parents murder and finding out the truth about it... The majority were siding with Rogers and people were now scared of Tony.

People were shocked and horrified to witness the footage of Tony angrily trying to kill Bucky who was only fighting to protect and Steve pleading with Tony to stop and that it was HYDRA who forced him, only fighting to subdue him and save his friend. They winced at each blast and punch shown especially since they were watching it from Tony's first person perspective. It especially horrified people as it made them feel like a monster and they were the ones trying to kill Bucky and Captain America. Plus seeing Bucky's metal arm destroyed.

Most posts were supporting Captain America and hope that he and Bucky Barnes were safe and alright, wherever they could be. This was causing people to look back at the reports of what happened in the Sokovia Accords and now Anti-Accords sentiment were growing.

Tony and Rhodey were open mouthed, this wasn't supposed to happen...

They didn't know what to do as there were reports of children having Captain America figures beat up Iron Man as an evil villain, video sites were flagging and taking down footage and there were protests at Avengers Facility. Secretary Ross even called them to demand a meeting where they will discuss how those two were going to fix it as well as reminding Tony that he was not authorised to go down to Siberia and was only going to let it slide because King T'Challa had saved him and brought back the bomber Helmut Zemo.

They had to be called to an emergency meeting with the Accords Committee who were not certain how much longer the Accords would even last, Tony and Rhodey were furious to hear them discuss that they need to without violence track down Captain Steve Rogers and talk about him returning and reach a compromise with him about their concerns and his.

Tony was ranting in his head about he offered Rogers a compromise that he refused while ignoring that telling him to surrender and sign now and worry about their concerns later is not a compromise.

Rhodey had stood up asking that they were going to just surrender to the war criminal that goes about doing whatever he wants and think he's right. Rhodey was harshly reprimanded and told to sit down and then they both got a nasty shock. Due to public opinion against them both (as photo footage of War Machine arresting Steve while calling him a war criminal as well as the original video given a statement that it was from both Tony and himself), they were suspended indefinitely from the Avengers and since they had signed the Accords they were now forbidden from acting as Iron Man and War Machine.

They tried to argue their case and looked towards the Vision for support but got none, the only legally recognised Avenger left shook his head and asked what they thought was going to happen.

They left back to Tony's place wondering what to do and how to deal with the fact that Rogers was going to be welcomed back with open arms and no consequences for his reckless behaviour. They were greeted by the stone faced Pepper Potts shaking her head saying that she had been trying to contact Tony for some time.

He was given the reports of Stark Industries losing more and more stock by the day with the Board demanding answers and that they were losing deals and the organisations that they were working with and giving funding to be now cutting ties with them. Pepper told them both that now no one wants to associate themselves with the company run by the Avenger who the public saw from his own view as he tried to murder Captain America and Bucky Barnes by hand.

Tony Stark desperate for any support called the number to Peter Parker who he set up as Spider-Man only to see the number he had giving had been blocked by Peter ever since his attempts to contact Tony for answers about the footage hadn't been picked up.

It wasn't Tony's fault, Happy was probably too busy helping to deal with the aftermath and Stark Industries starting to fall with stock to pick up or answer.

Tony and Rhodey were slumped over what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many Team Iron Man Fics there are that send out the footage from Siberia using the view from the helmet but I remember looking at one. Team Iron Man stans are free to write their fics vilifying Cap if they want just as we have the right to disagree with their views and write our own Team Cap Fics.
> 
> Let me ask you one question please.
> 
> How many Team Cap fics have the Avengers (I refuse to call Team Cap the rogues as only the Flash villains have any claim to that name) beat down Rhodey and tear apart him calling Cap a war criminal.
> 
> Now how many Team Iron Man fics tear into every single member of Team Cap?
> 
> Also I want to point out that every fic I have seen of Team Iron Man that tears into the apology letter or the speech Sharon gave, has never actually gave me any satisfactory criticisms of them.


End file.
